


Rush [2] 【拉力赛paro 赛车手尊 x 领航员礼】

by Choir_of_Tides



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Suoh Mikoto on the top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choir_of_Tides/pseuds/Choir_of_Tides





	Rush [2] 【拉力赛paro 赛车手尊 x 领航员礼】

Prelude

\---A challenge for those who goes. A dream for those who stay behind.

有人曾说，没有人能征服同一条赛道两次。漫长赛道上，除了狠狠拍过车窗的烈风，轧过轮胎间的飞沙走石，即便身侧的领航员能给予车手多多少少的陪伴与慰藉，每位车手本质上，终究还是孤独的。

在赛车世界里，人算不如天算，没有一招制敌的绝技。依赖小聪明，或许能让你领先一百米，却不能让你赢下整个赛段。因为征服她的，拼的不是驾驶的技术，而是驾驶的艺术。

在那片无天无地的极境，充斥内心的那种绝对自由感，以及逼近极限的本能释放，而这，才是拉力赛让人最为欲罢不能的真正魅力。

1

周防知道，在公开场合，宗像绝对不会放任自己喝醉。就算过去做车手的时候，那个男人就仿佛掌握周遭一切甚至自己命运的神明，总是轻轻松松淡定自如踩在濒临极限，压力临界的那条境界线上，将一个一个穷凶极恶迎面袭来的弯道踏在脚下，理性到足够冷彻，在生与死的极限边缘试探，但绝对不会失误。只因一旦失误，便会直坠地狱，轻则终结整场比赛，重则葬送自己的车手生涯。而宗像就是赛场上那位曾经面带淡淡微笑迎送自己一位一位对手直穿地狱的年轻王者。

而那抹曾经不必抬手只淡看对手樯橹灰飞烟灭那抹微笑的真正实力，现在也只有在面对下三滥的对手或是太过侮辱某人人格，顺带鄙视另一位智商言辞过于“辛辣”的小报记者，才得以重现，大抵也只够得上当年两三分的功力。

所以，那句装醉情形下说出的“你可否对我有非分之想”，就算周防急速驶出路肩，滚下山崖把自己撞成个重度脑震荡都清楚的明白，七分的挑衅，三分的玩笑，像宗像那种剖开内里九成都黑的聪明人，不可能不知道这个问题的答案，而还故意丢出这样调情般的酒后寻衅之言，也只有说是自家领航员恶趣味本质使然。

被对方撩火撩到如此心知肚明，此时此刻若是不上演个“单刀直入”的戏码，那才真是枉对了宗像嘴里一口一个周防“野蛮人”的外号。

2

可虽然周防压在宗像身上，还是总会有种被宗像无形间牵着走的不爽感觉。看似绝对主导权在野兽手里，那也只是宗像因势利导一步一步事先布下只为用自己的血肉喂饱这头时常饥肠辘辘野兽的局。虽然现在是自己的领航员，既然对手是那个胜负欲极强，擅长破局，曾经也高踞冠军车手王座的宗像礼司，什么时候一不小心被现在压在身下的男人来个反客为主，以下克上都完全不奇怪。

纵使周防觉得自己也在以自己的节奏慢慢的了解宗像，作为冠军黑马车手出道之初便迅速被捧上神坛的宗像究竟为何会放弃S4车队转投死对头HMR，甚至指名来做自己的领航员这一赛车界谜团，HMR当家车手也看不透自己搭档的真意。来自车队成员的怀疑当然从宗像转会加入HMR之初就存在，存在……直至宗像以其绝对无人撼动的领航员实力带领HMR车队拿下了上半赛季全站的全部桂冠。

作为HMR的当红车手，周防并没有担心过自家搭档会蓄意给自己下绊儿，那么下三滥的伎俩，本能告诉自己，那才不是宗像的行事风格。因为，不管是在赛场上，还是赛场外，曾经同为车手的宗像都从来没有对自己表现出任何类似畏惧的反馈。要是S4车队能吃饱了撑的到把自家王牌车手派出来潜伏卧底在死对头HMR车队，还指名去做那位“名声在外”的周防尊的领航员，周防本尊也只有鄙夷的回敬以一声“不足为道”的鼻音。

正如宗像刚转会过来那会儿对全车队成员说的一样，不要求所有人相信他这个人，作为领航员的本事自然可以证明，什么叫宗像礼司。常人言，第一印象决定一切，而周防对宗像这个人本能来并不讨厌这点，大抵就是来源于对手递出的这份看似老套但并不虚伪的实力自信。

3

说来，上半赛季与下半赛季中间这一个月是官（zong）方（xiang）容许放任周防肆意纵欲的这个约定，好像还是宗像主动提出来的美其名曰“调整状态”的提议，也不知道自家领航员是怎么跟车队上层的大人物们讨价还价最后还能谈妥的。

不过鉴于周防即是长期观赛支持HMR的死忠赛车饭眼中公认的一众男性车手中“行走的荷尔蒙”这点，再加之是小报狗仔时常长枪短炮蹲守在前沿战线的第一战略目标，却依旧始终捕捉不到任何实质性的负面新闻。说是车队背后的公司背景硬，手段狠这点倒是也能理解，但是在本业便是捕风捉影添油加醋绯闻专业户的狗仔面前，周防这堵防守的丝毫不漏风的城墙，完美到堪称异常也就不由让小报记者执着于挑战爬过或是彻底推倒这堵坚固到一批的城墙。

但终归老话说得好，墙倒众人推，且不说今天的赛后发布会上刚刚逮到好不容易的甜头，各大新媒体自媒体上早就把现场饭拍的视频转发点赞推到爆炸。宗像知道周防不在意，当然发布会上倒在自己肩上就睡也本意并非饭撒，可被自家车手当场秒睡过去破天荒被狗仔偷拍个正着，宗像为这行动皆出于本能的野蛮人善后更是不比当事人心累。

就类似事后竭力喊着“我跟他真的没有什么”，“只是纯洁的领航员和车手关系”，说出来不光HMR车队的饭们不信，宗像自己都觉得，这套说辞没什么说服力。而且要对付的还是那帮最擅长以最深刻的恶意来揣测公众人物之间微妙关系的魂淡小报狗仔。

4

周防觉得身心俱疲，真的是理所当然的，但是会在发布会上睡过去对于本人也是意外。赛时车手自然需要注意力高度集中，领航员也必须时刻都将自己状态调整到最佳状态，纵欲过度这个选项，本身就是会威胁彼此性命的潜在危险因素。宗像当时提议不让自己在赛时动他的道理，周防也能明白其中的道理，因为最重要的还是不想被周防暴力驾驶的同时一瞬注意力飘移一车两命。

但是说实话，周防也不知道宗像哪里来的自信一个月就足以满足他上半赛季憋到濒临爆缸的欲望。先暂且不提这赛季间休息的一个月，修车，调试，试车，谈赞助，接受媒体采访，即便将不必二位大咖出场出云一人就能解决的邀约能推则推，实质上能肆意纵欲把宗像干到下不来床的机会能有一个礼拜多就不错。

所以，事不宜迟。周防随便的扫了一眼兼具传统的高水准驾乘舒适性以及豪华的车内氛围的S500，车内空间更为宽大舒适，看来宗像把自己会把持不到回家这点也很好的算进去了。不愧是服务到位的“全职保姆”，可是对于把自己的各种细节习惯都算进去，却明显没有彻底醉倒，刚刚撩人的模样皆是演技，而此时此刻正好整以暇的斜倚在被自己放倒的真皮靠背上，余裕的淡然笑看自己如何出招的男人，周防莫名发自内心的火大。

——好想彻底惩罚一遍自己身下一举一动无意识就撩火的男人，想碾碎了他的余裕，混着自顾不暇的喘息，就着浑浊的苦艾酒液，缓缓滚下喉咙。【注释：苦艾酒酒液原本呈绿色，当加入冰水时会因为悬乳状态，变为浑浊的乳白色】

说到惩罚，周防脑海里不由一瞬之间闪过某个印象颇为“深刻”的场景——从车底就露出赛车服勾勒的更加明显腰线还有一双令人不由想入非非的大长腿。

那是之前在驻地。虽说车队里并不缺优秀维修人才，但领航员亲自钻车底叼着手电筒去检查底盘确认状况，诚然还是挺罕见的场景。

而那个时候HMR的当家任自己斜靠在一旁装做喝水，实则努力咽吐沫，眼神止不住停留在宗像下半身，早已血脉贲张。

“好想上自家时时刻刻都无意识色气满满的领航员。”

这尊破坏神浑身上下散发出的危险到极致的荷尔蒙气场，让就算不是HMR车队成员只是单纯路过的路人，也本能的避之不及。

而彼时的夙愿，终于在此时此刻，得到了最彻底的释放。

5

  
宗像再怎么也没有料想到，过去不曾在比赛中被任何竞争对手逼到极限的自己竟会有在这里被周防彻底逼到几近无路可退的时候。

  
此时他原本勾住周防后腰的一双肌肉匀称的纤长白腿早已被一浪紧接一浪不容自己喘息噬骨之毒般的快感麻痹到瘫软无力，先前攀在对方颈窝的手臂现在也只能说勉勉强强，悬的摇摇欲坠。可除却发颤到使不出力现在只能靠意志竭力坚持的手臂，还有身下如同嵌入海底的坚锚一般可靠又坚挺的性器，现实中可供凭依的着力点实在少到可怜。

  
逼仄的车内，不自由的感受，与不知何处可能存在的视线或是镜头，羞耻感就仿佛一条长长的带着细刺的鞭子，不轻不重的抽在宗像白皙若纸的背筋之上，在尚且残存的理智里留下道道微微刺痛发烫的红痕。可与理性想要竭力吞下要不受控制伴着嘴角的涎液淌出的艳声相反，身下硬到发麻的高昂却将自己因羞耻感刺激而快感翻倍的事实异常坦诚地公诸于众。

  
随着彼此逐渐升高的体温，从赤发男人赤裸的肌肤上能嗅到浓郁却低调，温暖却又豪迈阳刚的强烈香气。皮革，木香、与辛辣调呈现出与众不同的异域风情，宛如一瓶醇酒，浓厚的口感，却充满力量，又或是强悍而充满吸引力的男人，格外引起众人瞩目。

  
虽说宗像在公开场合也并没有喷香水的习惯，对过于强烈的香气不算反感也没有多喜爱，了解并不算深，也本能的认为Chanel Antaeus这款经典男香中充满动物性的海狸香与野性气息十足的皮革调，的确是颇为适合周防气质的好香。

  
“呵……有感觉了，宗像。”，贴近领航员耳边传来较一般男性更为低沉，性感且慵懒，轻笑一般的声线。下一秒，身下某人耳垂连带着侧颈迟来几秒的潮湿触感令男人非常满意的看到被触到敏感点宗像本能挺腰。周防可不会放过如此绝好的机会，时机抓到刚刚好再补上身下又深又重的一下，惩罚般的将宗像彻底逼到无处可避。

  
终于，理性的堤岸被撕开了一个小口，瞬时间就被那将天地白成一线的浪潮淹没至头顶。再也控制不住的呻吟一旦出口，便无从收回。过于强烈的快感冲击过上上下下所有神经末端，几乎空白的大脑，视野被快感硬生生逼出的生理性泪水一次又一次模糊，曾习惯掌控的一切现在却在周防一下又一下又狠又准的顶弄下完完全全丢失掉了原本的控制权。

  
说来刚刚又深又重的那一下在臀肉上还尚且留着一种肉体被攻城锤一般的物事一击贯穿的错觉，顶的宗像不由一窒。而周防想要惩罚自己，想要让自己在身下求饶的心思，宗像早已清楚。可即使被周防给予的快感冲毁了理性的壁垒，扒掉余裕的外衣，面对强大的敌人，那个男人也绝不会屈服求饶。

  
令人尊敬的对手……不管是在赛场之上，还是床第之间，而令人尊敬的对手，自然值得全力以赴。周防不禁如此在心中默默暗想，身下却毫不留情面的杀招连连，带着直入敌阵取敌枭首的凶狠架势，唯留喘息在狭小的空间内高高低低的起伏。  
还差最后决定性的一击……

  
周防抬手探向身下承欢之人因来自后庭堆垒起的快感而硬到发麻的性器，较一般人体温更高的掌心慢慢握住的，即是阻拦住滔滔白浪前路的最后一道摇摇欲坠的防线。或许比喻为面对持续超强度降雨上游即将洪溢，水坝的最后一道的闸门，此时同时亦是拯救堤坝决口溃塌的唯一泄洪道更为形象罢。

  
——宗像……“拔刀”

  
白洪决堤，卷起浊浪，倾泻而下，周防轻笑，带着习惯性的淡淡嘲弄意味，而轻笑着道出的那句“宗像……‘拔刀’”，即是终局的call。

  
——Checkmate……Munakata


End file.
